redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud the Phantom
Gender: Female Species: Unusual dog-like creature Place of Origin: Unknown Appearance: Is of the Kit Fox breed, a creature unseen in Mossflower or nearby areas ever before. Limbs and neck are long; ears are very large. Fur is short, only fluffy on the tail; is a dusty gold color primarily, with greyish-silver grizzling on the back, forehead, and top of muzzle and tail. Tailtip, nose, and eyes are black. Pawtips, neck and chest are white. (In short, she has typical Swift Fox coloring). Used to wear the usual sack tied with rope that is the garb of slaves; now wears a charcoal-grey toga belted with a silver scarf; the skirt of the toga and the ends of the belt both reach her footpaws. Also wears silver wristbands with stylized, cloudlike swirls engraved on them. Weilds a plain black wood scepter, with a big conical chunk of white quartz fixed in the top. Overall appearance is of long lines and striking beauty. Personality: Deceptively quiet and submissive, masking an iron-willed spirit. Has a keen wit and intellect, and an almost photographic memory. Is a skilled craftsbeast. Backstory SPOILERS FROM The Phantoms IN HERE!!!!! Cloud grew up in an unknown desert island far across the seas, where her species was prevalant. Like most members of her species, she seperated from her family at walking age; she and five others formed a small cub pack that lived together, hunting fish and insects and otherwise amusing themselves. Though quiet, Cloud is the most dominant personality of her pack and is thusly the leader of it. She was taken from her home by corsairs when she was still only a pre-adolescent cub, as were the other five members of her pack. Their striking golden fur caused the female captain of the ship to deem them "too purdy" to work to death as oarslaves; she had the cubs manacled, and assigned them as "valets" to her five trustiest crewmembers, taking Cloud as her own personal attendant. As none of the six cubs spoke an understandable language, and their names were practically unpronouncable, the pirates were forced to give them new names and teach them basic words and phrases in order to communicate with them. Cloud was given her new name because she made a grammatical error and called everything fluffy or white a "cloud" for a good fortnight before her master set her straight. Cloud and her five companions fetched, carried, cooked, cleaned and generally obeyed their masters studiously for about seven seasons, staying chained onboard ship when the corsairs went ashore to raid coast settlements. At first, some of the more brutal corsairs beat them when they made mistakes; however, the captain didn't want her "purdy prizes" and put an end to it fairly quickly. However, she and the rest were still vebally abusive to their captives, constantly browbeating and terrifying them into total submission. One day, the ship ran aground near the High North Coast and was wrecked beyond repair; the corsairs, out of necessity, decided to become a land-roving horde instead. Dragging Cloud and her friends along with them, they wandered high into the Northern Mountains, where they became lost and were spotted by some of the resident falcons. One of these reported his find to the mountain hares in the nearby Bowlaynee Castle; the hares went to investigate for themselves, but deemed the vermin a non-threat that should merely be watched and not attacked. It was during one such spy mission that the young hare Scotty spotted Cloud; feeling sorry for her, she tried to make contact. Eventually, through Scotty's influence and messages of the cruel treatment Cloud described to her, the hares helped Cloud and her pack to escape, and later fended off the vermin when they tried to reclaim their prize. Unused to being in such large company, or living inside a building, Cloud and her friends left Bowlaynee Castle and made their home in a massive gorge nearby. They still reside there, and plan to live out the rest of their days there happily as sort of Gypsies, resuming their old way of life. They are still friends with the hares, but are almost fanatically wary of any other species. As all six are extremely fast and stealthy, they have earned the nicknames "The Phantoms". Cloud is a bit more outgoing than the others; she will speak to obviously freindly travelers without the reservations her comerades generally have, and can hold her own with an argumentative beast very well. ---- THIS IS ONE OF MY AVATAR CHARACTERS. Category:Goodbeasts Category:Foxes Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:ScottyBlue's Avatars Category:Northlanders Category:Tales of Bowlaynee Castle Characters Category:Slaves Category:Highlanders